Phan:3&10 -Hunger Games-
by 1CelestialSpiritMage
Summary: Phil is having dreams or more like nightmares to him, but he isnt the only one. Louise, Zoe, Alfie, Marcus, Joe, Carrie, and the other 18 people do to. Will they figure out why they are having these nightmares/dreams? Will Phil meet someone he supposed to meet? Will 3 and 10 find each other and fall in love again? Well-read to find out.


**Phan: 3 & 10**

 **Genre:** _I don't know, just read to find out :3_

 **Summary:** _Phil is having dreams or more like nightmares to him, but he isnt the only one. Louise, Zoe, Alfie, Marcus, Joe, Carrie, and the other 18 people do to. Will they figure out why they are having these nightmares/dreams? Will Phil meet someone he supposed to meet? Will 3 and 10 find each other and fall in love again? Well-read to find out._

 **Note 1:** _Before you read this, please know that yes I know Madge undersee Isnt in the hunger games movies and is a character in the book and is the mayor's daughter and Katniss friend. Im only using her because I have no one to be a chaperon who is assigned to oversee district 3 tributes like Effie, so im using her._

 **Note 2** _: yes I know Katniss and Peeta and the rest of the people who got reaped, played for the 74_ _th_ _hunger games but im making it as Phil and Dan and the rest of the people are playing for the 74_ _th_ _hunger games._

 **Note 3:** _Also for Phil's mum, I just named her Amy because well idk I felt like it XD_

 **XxXx**

Phil was tossing and turning in his sleep; his eyebrow frowned together and was whimpering. Not seconds later he shot up with a panicked look on his face. He was breathing heavily and had sweat dripping down his forehead onto his bed. Phil took a deep breath and pulled his cover off of him, getting up from his bed and heading towards the door to go the kitchen.

Since everyone was sleeping in his house and it was dark he had to let the wall navigate for him. Once he felt the end of the wall and saw the moonlight shining through the kitchen window he knew he had made it to his destination. He walked towards the cabinets, got a cup, and poured water into it from the sink.

Phil brought the cup up to his mouth, dipped his head back alittle and started drinking the water. When he finished drinking, he sat the cup in the sink and turned around so he can go back to his room. However he didn't expect to see his mum standing there, so he let out a gasp and jumped.

"Sorry" Phil's mom apologizes, smiling alittle.

"Don't do that" He says, holding a hand over his chest. "I nearly almost had a heart attack"

Phil's mom- Amy- shakes her head. "Anyways, Phil darling why are you up so late at night?"

Phil doesn't answer and just look at his mom to see that she had an understanding look in her eyes.

"You had the nightmare again didn't you?" she asks. Seeing Phil nod she sighs sadly, walking over to her son and hugging him. "It's okay Phil, everything is going to get better, I promise"

Phil shakes his head. "No it's not mom, this time the nightmare felt real, too real" his voice was slightly muffled since he had his head buried in her shoulder.

Amy rubs his back to comfort him. "Phil Darling, can you do me a favor?" feeling his nod she continued speaking, "Can you go back to sleep tonight? I know when you wake up in the middle of the nights from the nightmares you don't go back to sleep."

He didn't say anything and Amy was sad that he wasn't getting enough sleep. She was about to tell him that he doesn't have to but she heard a quiet, "Okay" from him. Amy smiled and pulled away from their 5 minute hug.

"Goodnight Phil" She said, kissing his forehead even though his is 16. "I love you"

"Love you to" He replied, as she walked back to her and her husband room. Phil walked back to his room and plopped down on his bed, Taking a deep breath Phil pulled the cover over him and turned away reading to go back to sleep.

 **XxXx**

 _Phil was walking around his house; trying to find the cat he heard meowing. He knew it was hungry and he wanted to feed it. He knew he shouldn't because of what little food he and his family had, but he had to he couldn't leave an animal to starve same as a person._

 _Phil was like that; he was happy and tries not to be sad, even though he and everyone have a fucked up life. Phil sighed and decided to head back inside, when he couldn't find the cat he had desperately wanted to feed._

" _Phil, you inside?" Phil mom, Amy asked. Her voice was gentle and caring but had a tired like sound in it. Phil frown whenever he heard his mother voice sounded tired, because he knew that she had over worked herself._

" _Yes I am" Phil Replied, setting down the bread he was going to feed the cat on the wooden table. He looked around his home again, his eyes would held this sadness he never felt before when he saw how poor and how his house looked. There were holes in the wall, there were sheets with holes the draped over the cracked windows to keep the hot sun from shinning in and heating the house up, but it doesn't really work._

 _Two mattresses over by the corner of the house, one mattress for him and the other for his mum and dad. There was an old television that barely works, with some books on top of it, and finally there was a wooden table with three chairs._

" _What time is it?" Phil asked, going over to his mum._

" _It's quarter till" She replied, her eyes were getting glassy and her lip was quivering._

 _Phil looked at his mother sadly. "I think I should get ready" but Phil didn't really wanted to go, today was the reaping and he had a feeling he was going to be picked. Even though he didn't want to go, he had to or else the peacekeepers wouldn't be kindly, like they aren't all ready._

" _Your father is letting you wear one of his collared shirts." Amy told him. "It's on your mattress"_

 _Phil was nervous. It was time for the reaping. He was standing in the back in the boy's side, trying to look for his mother and father. He was looking but he couldn't find them, but he knew they are here. The square was filled with bodies herded in sections from ages twelve to eighteen, but had two sides, one for the boys and one for the girls._

" _District 10, welcome to this year's 74_ _th_ _hunger games!" Madge undersee announced. There was silent until she cleared her throat, she probably thought we were going to clap and cheer, "Anyway, here's a special message coming all the way from the capitol!"_

 _Phil never liked the video they showed during the reaping; he felt that it was unnecessary. So instead of watching he lowered his gaze to the ground, waiting for the video to end._

" _Aww, my heart is tickling" Madge gushed, having a head over her heart and wiping tears away. She then stepped away from the microphone so the mayor can make a speech. Phil zoned out during the speech, He also didn't like this part of the reaping, and actually he doesn't like any part of the reaping._

 _Madge was the only one who clapped after the speech. Everyone was dreading and anxious for who was going to be reaped, because it was time. Madge grinned at everyone before stepping up to the bowls. "Let's started off with the girls, shall we?"_

 _Madge reached into the bowl, swirling her fingers in circles over the folded pieces of paper, her fingers tips were elegantly touching the papers with girls name on them, Madge was choosing which girl life is going to end. Madge did another circle around the papers before picking a paper at the end of the bowl._

" _Carrie Fletcher!" Madge announced into the microphone. Phil eyes widen when he heard the name, he recognized her name because he saw and had lesson with her at school. Carrie was like a robot when she walked and got onto the stage, and you could see tears going down her cheek._

 _Some people clapped, but not many, it was because Carrie was only twelve. Madge had shaken Carrie hand when she was beside her. "Any volunteers?" it was silent, but you could hear Carrie mom anguish screams as her husband was holding her, and if you listen carefully you could hear that Carrie was sobbing._

 _When no one stepped forward to volunteer for the twelve year old, Madge facial expression twisted into a sad smile. "Let's choose our male tribute!" Madge strode over to the other side of the stage, where the boys names were. Madge did the same thing she did with the girls bowl, she dipped her hand into the bowl and swirling her fingers in circles, picking up a paper._

" _Philip Lester" Madge announced. Phil was frozen; he knew he was going to be picked. He just had a feeling he did and his feelings were right. Phil was also scared, he didn't want to be reaped but he did, he doesn't want to die even though that sounds selfish and he doesn't want to kill other people._

 _But when Phil looked at Carrie and saw how scared she looks something forced him to move and there was this deep feeling of being protective of her. Phil didn't want Carrie to die. This is why he was moving, he didn't want her to die too young because she was forced to be killed or to kill. But he also moved because he wanted to make this out alive to see his mum and dad again._

 _When Phil was walking he could hear the sobbing of his mother, but he didn't know how his dad was reacting. And he didn't want to know._

 _Once Phil was on the stage and had already shaken hands with Madge, she made him shake hands with Carrie. And when Phil's head twisted back to face the crowd, he saw his reflection in the capitol camera._

 _His eyes never looked so scared before in his life._

 **XxXx**

Phil groaned when he felt something lay on him. He tried to swat them off of him. He heard giggles and knew it was his little sister. "What are you doing?" Phil asked tiredly, since his sister woke him up. "And why did you wake me up?"

"Im laying on you duh" she said as if it was obvious. "And mom told me to wake you up, she making breakfast."

Phil tsk. "Tell her im not hungry"

"She making waffles" His sister said in a sing-song voice. That instantly woke him up. He sat up quickly, making his sister fall off of him. Phil smiled when he heard her laughed.

"Come on Carrie or else we going to miss mums famous waffles" he says, getting off the bed and running out the room, with Carrie right behind him.

"Woah woah woah" Amy said, laughing when she saw her two kids running over to the table, waiting for her waffles. "What's up with the running?"

"Mom" Phil whined, "You know how much I love you right." Amy raised an eyebrow but nodded. "So right even though I love you and want you to talk but there are more important matters at hand"

Amy scoffed and shakes her head; a grin is forming on her face. "And let me guess that important matters are finish making the waffles?"

Phil nods. Carrie also nods because she loves waffles as much as Phil does. Carrie looks around and realizes their dad isnt here. "Mum?"

"Yes Care?" Amy asks, not taking her eyes off the waffles.

"Where's dad?" she questions. "He is normally here before us"

"Oh, yeah forgot to tell you that he had been called in this morning" Amy replied.

"But todays is Sunday" Phil pointed out. "He never get called in on Sundays, maybe Saturdays but never Sundays"

Amy sighed, knowing Phil was right but she doesn't know how to answer to his statement because she doesn't know either. "I don't know, i wish I have an answer to your statement, but sadly I don't"

Phil nodded but then realizes his mum couldn't see him because she was making waffles. "Its fine, don't stress out about it over there" he jokes. Carrie laughs and almost felled out of her chair.

"And here I am making you guy's waffles" Amy says, "Maybe I can give it to the neighbors?"

"NO!" Phil and Carrie shouted. Amy chuckles and puts the waffles on hers, Phil's, and Carrie's plates. Amy picked the plates and walked over to the table, setting them down in front of Phil and Carrie, "Here ya go"

"Thank you mum" Phil and Carrie thanked in union.

"So do you guys have any plans to do later today with friends or something?" Amy asks, taking a bite out of her waffles.

Carrie shakes her head, "No"

Phil waited till he shallowed the waffle he was chewing before replying, "Maybe, I don't really know. I know Louise and Zoe are going to the mall"

Amy nodded, "Alright then it's settled." Taking the last piece of her waffle, Amy continued, "Phil you are going to see if you can hang out with Louise and Zoe while me and Carrie go out and do something"

"Alright, that's sounds good" Phil said, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. "Going to text them now"

Amy nodded.

 **XxXx**

Opening up his kik, Phil texted Louise.

 **AmazingPhil:** _Hey Louise_

 **SprinkleOfGlitter:** _Hi Phil!_

 **AmazingPhil:** _Are you and Zoe still going to the mall today?_

 **SprinkleOfGlitter:** _Yeah, Do you want to come? Alfie and Marcus are coming to by the way so you won't be the only boy with us._

 **AmazingPhil:** _If it's okay if I can come than I will._

 **SprinkleOfGlitter:** _Of course you can come Phil, we are best friends._

 **AmazingPhil:** _Lol xP what time?_

 **SprinkleOfGlitter:** _at 2:00 so it will give you an hour to get ready. Im going to text Zoe, Marcus, and Alfie that you're coming. Also stress about how you are getting there because we all know you would walk so we will be coming to pick you up._

 **AmazingPhil:** _K, seen you then Louise bye=)_

 **SprinkleOfGlitter:** _Bye Phil C:_

Phil pushed the button on his phone. When he saw the black screen, he put it on his bed and got up to get ready. Phil put on a long-sleeve light blue shirt, black skinny jeans, a black beanie, and black converse and decided to have his glasses on today.

Phil got his phone and looked at the time, **1:55pm.** They will be here in 5 minutes. Phil puts his phone in his pocket and walked out of his room, closing the door.

"Bye mum and Carrie" Phil told them, hearing them reply with a 'goodbye' he walked out the front door to see Louise just pulled up.

"Right on time aye" Alfie says. Phil chuckled and got in the back with him and Marcus.

Louise turned up the radio, "Oooo I love this song"

' _You got the lights on in the afternoon_

 _And the nights are drawn out long_

 _And you're kissing to cut through the gloom_

 _With a cough-drop-colored tongue'_

It was knee socks by arctic monkeys. Everyone started singing along.

"And you were sitting in the corner with the coats all piled high" Phil singed along, Marcus, Alfie, Zoe, and Louise singing behind him. "And I thought you might be mine, in a small world on an exceptionally rainy Tuesday night, in the right place and time"

We stopped singing when Zoe turned down the radio. "Guys" she started, seemly hesitant to speak.

"What's wrong?" Alfie asked his girlfriend.

"I need to tell you guys something" she said, looking down.

"Whatever it is you can tell us" Louise said, encouraging her to tell us.

"Alright" she says. "Well lately I have been having these dreams, but for me they are like nightmares atleast that's what my mums says, but anyways it's where we, or I since in my dream it's me and Joe, get picked or what the dream calls it 'Reaped' and we have to fight and kill against the other districts to be the winner and it's called the hunger games." Zoe explained.

Phil didn't know what everyone else reactions were because Phil was frozen and had gone paled, even though he is already pale. "You have it to?"

"What?" Zoe askes, looking at Phil with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you have these dreams or nightmares like mines?"

"I do" Phil admitted, "I didn't tell you guys because I thought you would have gotten conclusions that I was insane or something"

"I have them to" Alfie also admitted. "What about you Marcus? Louise?"

"Well" Louise started, "I do to, but I think Marcus does to because for the reaped I and he get partnered together"

"This is weird" Zoe whispers, everyone agrees with her. "Since we know Louise and Marcus gets partnered in the reaped, what about you Alfie and Phil? I got paired up with joe"

"I got partnered with Grace Helbig" Alfie replied.

"Wait isnt she friends with Hannah and Mamrie hart?" Zoe questions.

"Yeah" Alfie answers. "What about you Phil"

"I got partnered with Carrie" Phil told them.

"Your sister?" Zoe said in surprise.

Phil nods, "but the weird thing is, is that Carrie isnt my sister in these dreams"

Everyone was surprised. "Maybe this is fake?" Marcus said.

"No" Zoe told him, "It isnt, because Joe came to me a few weeks ago telling me about the dreams but I never told him that I had them to until the night he told me"

"We need to figure this out" Louise spoked, breaking the silent. "But not right now because we are at the mall"

 **XxXx**

Phil jolted up, breathing heavily again. He had another one of those nightmares or dreams. They –Him, Zoe, Alfie, Marcus and Louise- need to figure out what is happening because Phil has a feeling these dreams are going to get worse. And that's saying something because Phil's gut instincts are never wrong.

 **XxXx**

 **A/N: Have you guys figure out where this Fanfiction heading? Did you figure out why they are having the nightmares/dreams? If you did then you're really smart or im really bad at writing XD. But if you haven't then in chapter two you will but if not in chapter two then in chapter three, because I don't want to have the half of the plot just plopping straight into the story do i? lol, bye.**


End file.
